Memory Lane
by TheSelected94
Summary: In a rebel attack Maxon hits his head and suffers from amnesia. Now he can only remember before the selection. This is the story of his recovery. (I know this summary sucks but the story's much better)
1. Chapter 1

**Yay new series! Plz review and ya enjoy!**

Chapter 1

_The Rebel comes closer I know he's going to kill me. Suddenly I hear a gunshot the rebel drops dead. The bullet hits my shoulder. I fall backwards and hit my head hard. Then I black out._

I awake in the palace medical wing. A young redhead girl is sitting next to me. When she sees me awake a flash of joy fills her face. She instructs to the man next to her to tell the doctor the king has woken. I'm confused. I'm not the king my father is. He quickly bows to us both and leaves the room. Now I'm even more confused. Why did he bow to her too? When he leaves she smiles at me.

"I'm so glad your awake Max" She tells me. Then she leans down and kisses me. When I quickly push her away she looks confused.

"Why did you do that?" She asks

"Because I don't know who you are!" I inform her "So could you please leave?"

As she gets up I can tell she's hurt. I don't quite understand why. I mean I just met her.

"Oh and wish to speak to my parents" I command as she walks to the door.

"You can't Maxon" She tells me "They're dead"

"It's like I expected your Majesty." The doctor tells the woman "The king has suffered amnesia."

"I understand" She tells the doctor "When will he start you know remembering things?"

"Well considering his memory is post-selection. About a year" He tells the woman. I can see the misery in her face

Suddenly Silva comes to the door. She walks over to the woman.

"Queen America I'm sorry to interrupt, but you need to get ready for the press conference." She tell her

America just nods and walks out the door followed by Silva and the doctor. _Queen America_ I think that can't be right. For her to be queen she must be my wife, and she can't be my wife, because that means I must have my selection, and I haven't. Suddenly I remember that the doctor said I could only remember what happened before the Selection. But he has to be wrong. I'm pretty sure I would remember my selection, let alone my wife. Wouldn't I?

The next day the doctor tells me I can leave. I quickly thank him and leave the wing. When I step into the hall I realize I don't know where to go. I decide on the king's suite, and quickly head to the third floor. As I near the door I see three maids exit quietly. When the see me the give me a sad curtsy and quickly move along. When I step inside the room I find America on the bed crying. When she notices me she gives me a fake smile.

"I'm sorry she have to see me like this." She apologizes

"And I'm sorry I don't remember you." I tell her "Am I really King?"

"Yes"

"And you're really Queen?"

"Yep"

"And we're married"

"Uh-huh"

"Ok is there anything else I'm missing?"

"Um we also have kids."

I stare at her in disbelief. Not only did I forget my wife I forgot my child.

"How many" I ask

"Five" She tells me

"Can I meet them" I ask

"Um I don't know. Doctor Hathaway said to take it slow. It would probably be too much in one day." She tells me

"Ok" I agree

"I'm guessing you want to sleep alone" She predicts

"Um ya" I admit

"Ok then. I'll see you in the morning" and with that she walks to the room next door.

This is gonna be a long year.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm soooooooooooooo srry I haven't updated I had really bad writers block then school started and I didn't have time. To make it up to y'all Im going to do an update marathon for both my stories!**

**Love Ya**

**-**_**TheSelected94**_

I looked at America nervously. She apparently noticed and gave me a reassuring smile.

"So what are their names and ages again" I asked for the hundredth time.

"There's Noah the oldest at 17 who's Selection is next month, the twins Trinity and Amberly are 15, then there's Celeste she's 6 and a Daddy's girl, and finally there's Aden who's 2." She informs me

"And they all know about my … condition" I ask

"Yes though Celeste and Aden don't fully understand." She answers looking at me "Maxon I you don't want to…"

"No no I have to do this sometime why not now." I said mostly trying to convince myself.

"Okay then" she said opening the door

"MOMMY" I little girl squealed rushing over to America. "Is Daddy better."

"A little bit" America said picking her up "His memories are still a little messed up"

She turned in Americas arms to notice me. I smiled at her and she turned back to her mother.

"Does he know who I am" She loudly whispered to America. The worried look on her face broke my heart.

Then suddenly the world went black.

**Yay first update for Update Palooza. Srry for the cliffie luv you guys! **


End file.
